In the Unlikely Event....
by Electric Blue
Summary: (Chapter 3 added) Crossover with Ranma 1/2. It seems the Professor has a history that not one person expected! Requires a good knowledge of the Ranma 1/2 comic. (NOT THE ANIME!)
1. Meet the Kids!

In the unlikely event.....  
  
A fanfic by Kathryn Grover  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer and Notes: I do not own PPG or Ranma 1/2. This is a fanfic. A FANFIC I SAY!  
  
Although Ranma 1/2 does not take place in a specific time on earth, there are a few things in the comic, or at least the English translation of the comic, that would make what I'm writing pretty much impossible. On the other hand, it made an interesting story idea, so I figured...........what they hey? I'm gonna pull the same thing The Artrix did to make this work.  
  
For this fic to work, assume Ranma 1/2, as we know it, takes place in the 70's.  
  
Also, I suggest reading from the beginning. This fic will be funny, but it will be extremely confusing if you start too late in the place. Also, a VERY good knowledge of the events in the Ranma 1/2 comic series is helpful. If you don't know much about the later stories, or you're only familiar with the anime, check out:  
  
http://www.techserv.curtin.edu.au/ranmascan/  
  
It has translations of the later comics.  
  
Also, the comic continuity has some important points. In the comic, how good a student Ranma is is completely anonymous. He doesn't hate school like he supposedly does in the anime. There are also some other parts here that will either be spoilers for the comic, or be incredibly confusing.  
  
I also expect this fic to go obsolete in maybe a year or two. Just a funny idea for now, will be deleted if and when the time comes.  
  
Language:  
  
"words": character is speaking in English  
  
*words*: character is speaking in Japanese  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Meet the kids!  
  
***  
  
The year is 1960.  
  
***  
  
In a first grade class, the school year was about to end. Kids were excited about the approach of summer break. Most of 'em anyway.  
  
One child, a usually very hyper one, stared at a passport.  
  
Ms. Keene, age six, saw Utonium sitting alone like this. He'd changed a lot during the school year. When he first arrived last fall, he knew no English and was very shy. He quickly learned the language to fit in. The shy new kid became the class clown in only two months, and teased the other kids relentlessly. The teachers loathed him. Though, after a strange incident involving a monkey, he had changed a bit. He concentrated in class like was never thought possible, and saved his teasing for the playground. On the other hand, he became very defensive of the girls on the playground. While he teased other guys, and sometimes was an outright bully, he never tolerated any other boy teasing a girl in a mean way. He'd also let his hair grow out, and it was down to his shoulders now.   
  
She had been told by her teacher that this Raymond Utonium kid had come from Japan before he arrived here. At age six, she knew nothing of the place, other than it existed...............and people with black hair came from there. She peeked over his shoulder, to see strange characters she did not understand. The passport was a Japanese one.  
  
"I don't want to go....." he muttered. Ms. Keene wasn't sure he knew whether or not she was there. "We always move. Why can't we stay anywhere?"  
  
Surely enough, she did not see him again until college.  
  
***  
  
1972  
  
***  
  
"Really, Ranma. How the heck are you supposed to explain to Akane what a geek you are?"  
  
Ranma gave Genma an amused glare, then returned to reading a book on biology.  
  
"So what if I care about my grades?"  
  
"So what? You're supposed to be a martial artist, not a nerd."  
  
"I am a martial artist. Are you just upset because this 'geek' beat Saffron?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Geez, Pop!" Ranma said slamming the book shut. "How'd you think I figured out the Hiryu Shoten Ha so easily? How do you think I can manipulate it the way I do? Because I paid attention in physics. You think it's just spinning around really fast?"  
  
"Well..........um........"  
  
"Stupid............." Ranma said, opening his book up again. Someday, he'd get away from his looser father. But for now, he was reading up on genetics. His father sighed and left. Ranma muttered to himself "If I ever have kids, I hope I'm not as stupid as he is in raising them."  
  
***  
  
1975  
  
***  
  
Ranma Saotome, heir to the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts, now faced his most feared opponent, for the umpteenth time. Akane.  
  
Now, 20 years old, he'd explained his intention to study Biology in the United States. He'd been there when he was very little, but hadn't really said much about it. He'd considered for weeks how to tell his fiance. Might as well not have bothered. It didn't work.  
  
"Who's over there, huh? You're leaving me behind? After all we've been through?"  
  
"No. It's not that. There's something I've been pondering for some time now. I'm not all about fighting you know........"  
  
"But why? This is what you're father did. He left his wife. Does this mean that if we ever got married, you'd just leave like he did? And just dissappear?"  
  
"No, really. This is something I have to do. But I promise I'll come back."  
  
"No. I can't deal with this. Like father like son. You only chose to tell me this a week before you leave? Well, I'll tell you this now. Never come back. Never."  
  
***  
  
2001  
  
***  
  
(No, HAL is not here.)  
  
"Alright, has anybody seen my soap?"  
  
Blossom looked up from reading her book. "Um, that special soap you keep in your bathroom and won't let us touch?"  
  
"Yeah. That's what I'm talking about," the Professor said. "Wonder where it went."  
  
"Beats me," Blossom said, going back to her book. It was one of those first grade readers.  
  
The Professor sighed. "Oh well, I can just make more."  
  
Blossom raised an eyebrow as the Professor went down to his lab. Make? He made that stuff?  
  
It was a common rule in the house. Nobody touched the soap. It was one of those parental shrines that all families have. Kids don't touch it. Though, this was a more unusual one. What kind of parent obsessed over soap anywho?  
  
"The caped avenger spots her prey with a keen eye!" a soft voice said.  
  
"Huh?" was all Blossom had time to say before she was thwacked with a pillow. "Hey, Buttercup, stop that! I'm trying to read!"  
  
"Aw, come on. You read all the time. Why not have some fun?"  
  
"For your information, to me, this IS fun."  
  
"You're such a geek. I finished reading that an hour ago. It was fast, easy, and relatively painless for homework, and you want to sit there and draw it out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you're definitely a geek."  
  
"Would you quit calling me that?"  
  
"Geek geek geek geek.......!" Buttercup said as she pranced down the hall in her most teasing manner.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Blossom grinned as she grabbed the pillow and followed. Sure, she was the brains of the operation, but when you're raised to fight, there's nothing like a good brawl. Even when you're the 'calm' type. And we all know siblings like to play rough.  
  
Buttercup turned around and made a face at Blossom. Blossom took the chance and threw the pillow. Buttercup dodged it just in time, but the pillow flew into the closet. A small crash was heard and a brown, fire-proof box tumbled out and fell open, spilling various papers and cards onto the floor. Obviously, the Professor had forgotten to lock it.  
  
"Oops." Blossom said.  
  
"Hey, I thought *I* was supposed to be the clutz!" Buttercup said, grinning.  
  
"What are you two doing? I heard a noise," Bubbles said, floating down the stairs.  
  
"Oh nothing. Blossom just knocked over the fire box."  
  
Blossom glared at Buttercup before approaching to pick it up. Papers were scattered everywhere. How would she know how to organize them? The other two, out of curiosity, looked at the stuff.  
  
Most of the items were savings bonds and savings account information, as well as passports, paperwork for the house they lived in, stuff like that.  
  
But then Bubbles spotted something. "Is that Japanese?"  
  
"Say what?" Buttercup asked as Bubbles pulled a piece of paper out of the mess.  
  
Bubbles studied it for a moment, then said "It has stuff like time of birth and stuff. For somebody named Saotome Ranma."  
  
"Must be a birth certificate. Wonder who it's for?" Blossom said. "Hey wait a sec. Look at this."  
  
She pulled out a small booklet. A passport. From Japan? And the thing had to be at least 50 years old by the looks of it. When she opened it up, several papers and cards fell out. A license for a resident alien in the United States. It was old, and out of date apparently.  
  
"Bubbles? Who's the passport for?"  
  
Bubbles looked for a moment. "Same guy. Hey wait! Look at this picture! Remember when we went back in time in the Professor's machine?"  
  
Blossom stared at the picture. It was............the Professor? But how?  
  
"So the Professor's from Japan? So what?" Buttercup said. "It's not like he cooks like Mojo Jojo or anything. I'm just wondering why his name is different."  
  
"Sometimes people have a different name suggested to them when they go into another country," Blossom said. "What's this?"  
  
Blossom pulled a photo out of the pile. It was a person that none of them recognized. She had short black hair and brown eyes, and appeared to be in her late teens. The photo was old, and fading. Not to mention it looked to be overexposed somewhat.  
  
"This is all weird. You'd think the Professor would have told us all this," Blossom said.  
  
"Maybe he would, but we never asked," Buttercup replied. "What was there to know? Does it really make any difference if he's from another country? It's not like he's running for president or anything."  
  
"And what are you kids looking through?" the Professor said from behind them. They all looked up, and saw he was wearing an amused look on his face. The kind he wore when he knew they were up to something.  
  
"Blossom knocked over a box and we found all this stuff!" Bubbles said. "Hey, Professor, is this you?" she asked, holding up the passport.  
  
"Well, yes. That is me. I guess it was only time before you girls ran into this stuff."  
  
He started organizing the items that had fallen from the box. "Did you girls know that I was a karate champ in my teenage years?"  
  
"You were?" Buttercup said. "Get outta here."  
  
"I'm not joking. I even defeated a crazed lunatic with wings once. He had quite a lot of firepower. Literally. Not the size of the monsters you girls fight, but the guy nearly barbequed me. He was pretty much a human flamethrower."  
  
He noticed his girls looking at him with their own amused grins. They obviously didn't believe him.   
  
"Well, fine. Don't believe me. Just remember who taught you that tornado move, Buttercup."  
  
That was unexpected. The girls looked at each other. Was he kidding? They weren't so sure anymore.  
  
"Um, Professor?" Bubbles asked. "Who's this?" She held up the picture of the girl.  
  
The Professor took the picture, and smiled sadly. "Someone I miss very much."  
  
He picked up the rest of the papers in silence, and closed the box. He put it in the closet and left. The girls watched him walk back to his lab, not knowing what just happened.  
  
***  
  
"Darn it, where are we again?"  
  
"You know Ryoga, maybe you should let me drive. I can read a map," Akari suggested. The two were lost somewhere in a residential area, and the only thing Ryoga knew about it was that he was in the United States. Hopefully. Knowing Ryoga, it wouldn't surprise anybody if Ryoga accidentally drove from California to Antartica in a day. But moving on.........  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked a voice from the back seat.  
  
"Why bother with a map? I navigate by instinct!"  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna find this guy if it kills me."  
  
"Not if we run out of gasoline first. Now park the car and let me see the map....."  
  
"But...."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Ryoga cringed a bit as he handed his wife, Akari, the map. Akari turned the map 90 degrees, then stared at it for a moment.  
  
"Ryoga?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're right in front of it."  
  
Ryoga looked across the street. "Oh."  
  
***  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"I'll get it!" Blossom shouted as her sisters jumped back in surprise. Blossom had a thing about phones and doorbells...............since she usually answered the hotline, other types of answering seemed to be out of habit.  
  
She opened the door, but stared a moment. She didn't know the people who stood in front of her. "Mental note, new people, do not fly," she said to herself. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hello. Is Saotome House?"  
  
"Um........." Hey, wasn't that the name on the passport she and her sisters had found yesterday? Crazy coincidence for them to find that thing the day before a person referring to the Professor by that name arrived. "Yes. Wait here."   
  
Blossom ran down the hall, and as soon as she turned the corner, she flew down to the Professor's lab. "Professor! Somebody's at the door for you!"  
  
***  
  
Ryoga heard a voice shout in English. "Just a minute!" While he waited he pondered. Kids? Saotome had KIDS?   
  
Wait, was that a red head kid? Ugh. Ryoga ended up with some bad mental pictures from that one. But no, Ranma wouldn't do that................would he?  
  
His mental images were dispelled as a man rounded the corner in the house. A familar man. The little girl followed him back towards the door.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" Said Professor Utonium, not recognizing the people in front of him.  
  
*Ranma, what the hell did you do to your hair?*  
  
Blossom watched the Professor gape for a moment at the man who had just spoken Japanese. She watched the Professor's eyes as they surveyed the people in front of them. He obviously hadn't recognized the people in front of him..................until now.  
  
*Is this who I think it is?* He said, a bit excited. A sly grin crept across his face. *Pig boy!*  
  
Both men broke out laughing and hugged each other. Professor Utonium also hugged the woman standing behind him. *Akari! Good to see you! And who's this little tyke with you?*  
  
A small boy had been standing nervously behind his parents. Blossom noticed that he seemed to be as confused about the situation as she was. 'Akari' spoke. *This is Hiro. He is our son. And the little girl behind you. Is she yours?*  
  
*Ah yes. That's Blossom. Got three kids actually. Triplets. They're adopted.* "Blossom, say hello to Hiro."  
  
Blossom felt a bit shy. A family of people came out of nowhere, obviously not expected, but the Professor seemed extremely happy to see them. But she couldn't understand a thing they were saying. "Um, Hi, Hiro. I'm sorry. I don't understand Japanese. I don't have a clue what's going on......."  
  
"It's okay, Blossom. I speak English! Your dad said you have sisters?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Follow me. I'll introduce you."  
  
The two children left the adults to converse at the front door. Eventually, the adults all moved into the living room.  
  
*I'm afraid my English isn't very good. Hiro picked up very quickly,* said Ryoga.  
  
*Heh. The kids always do. I lived here around his age. I guess that's why I came back. But tell me, what brings you here. You didn't accidentally find me and get lost, did you?*  
  
All three adults laughed.  
  
*Yeah, I still can't manage to find myself, heheh.........But no. Actually, Nabiki tracked you down. Me and Akari were wondering what happened to you all these years.*  
  
*Well, I was planning on coming here in the first place. I had originally planned on bringing Akane with me, but............well............that didn't work out.*  
  
*Yeah, it's been what? 30 years? She misses you.*  
  
*Does she now?* The Professor's face grew a cold expression. His tone was sarcastic.  
  
Ryoga was a bit surprised. *Well, as stubborn as she is, she never married anyone else. Her father gave the Dojo to Kasumi after she married Dr. Tofu.*  
  
*Kasumi got the Dojo? Man, I've missed a lot.*  
  
*Nabiki hasn't married either. But she has her own reasons. She's a spy now, and a darn good one. She can find information on anybody in existance. Which is how we found you........*  
  
*How much did you pay for this?*  
  
*No comment.*  
  
***  
  
Blossom was quiet as Hiro followed her up the stairs. Hiro was desperately trying to make some small talk.   
  
"You have a nice house."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And you are pretty too. I've never met a girl with pink eyes. They're so different."  
  
"Um, thanks." Blossom blushed. This new kid was being TOO nice. But she figured he was probably as nervous as she was. Niether of them knew a thing about the other.   
  
"You have a very strange house. It looks like some crazy sculpture on the inside."  
  
Blossom wasn't so sure that was a compliment. "Well, um...........we're here."  
  
She opened the door. Bubbles and Buttercup were playing with some action figures. They looked up to see the newcomer.  
  
"Hey, Blossom. Who's that? Your new boyfriend?" Buttercup teased. The other kids laughed while Blossom looked unimpressed.  
  
"No. The Professor has friends over and this is their kid, Hiro."  
  
"What? Another hero? Don't we have enough trouble with Princess as it is?"  
  
"No, that's his NAME!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hiro walked up to the group. "You have a lot of sisters Blossom."  
  
"Um........yeah. That's Buttercup, and that's Bubbles."  
  
"Hello, Buttercup. Hello Bubbles. What are you playing?" he said, looking down at the action figures the girls were holding.  
  
"We're playing Super Dude," Buttercup said plainly.  
  
"Super Dude? What's that?"  
  
"Super Dude is a super hero, who's trying to save the world from that monster," Buttercup said, pointing to a large stuffed alligator. "But he can't because he's getting attacked by Milk-Man!" she continued, holding up the respective action figure with a devious grin. "And Super Dude is lactose intolerant!"  
  
"And he has to be saved by RepairManmanmanman!" Bubbles said.   
  
"My. You have some very strange superheroes in America. Where are the giant Mechas? Where are the girls in revealing clothing dancing around with sparklies? Where are the guys with huge large non-existant muscles? Where are the fighting pets?"  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other. Blossom coughed and gave a nervous laugh as well.  
  
"Um, are you SURE you know the Professor?" Bubbles asked Hiro.  
  
"Actually, no. He is a friend of my parents. I do not know him."  
  
"Oh. Okay. I guess that's why you don't know about us," Bubbles said.  
  
"Either way, superheroes here don't have that kind of stuff," Buttercup said.  
  
"How very interesting. So, what do superheroes here do anyway?"  
  
Hiro was a bit surprised to hear a bit of a snicker, before all the girls started rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"I take it my question was amusing?"  
  
***  
  
*So, do you still fight?* Ryoga asked, with a slightly evil grin. Akari looked nervous for a bit, but the Professor laughed.  
  
*Heh. Should have figured you'd ask that. No. Not really. I teach my kids, but I try to stay out of the actual fights. Not as young as I used to be. I did try fighting alongside the kids for awhile. I found that I can still handle it if I have to. I got beat up pretty bad in one fight though, and the day after I felt like I'd pulled every existing muscle in my body.*  
  
Ryoga laughed, then started speaking sarcastically.  
  
*Oh no. The Great Ranma has been outclassed by his own kids. Five year olds at that!*  
  
*Don't bother trying to get me worked up, Ryoga. Unlike my own father, I can admit when enough is enough. It's not like I'm completely out of shape. I just don't do much fighting anymore. On the other hand, I've taught the kids most of what I've learned, and they handle it much better than I did. They're better built for it.*  
  
*I've been meaning to ask. How did you manage to teach kids that age so much? It took both of us our entire lives to get as good as we were if I remember right.*  
  
*Well, a number of things. First of all, they were born with superpowers.*  
  
Ryoga eyed the Professor. *You mean to tell me they were super strong as babies?*  
  
*They weren't even born as babies. They were as you see them now................only a little shorter.*  
  
*You're scaring me.*  
  
*Well, to be truthful, I created them in a science lab.*  
  
*I don't believe you.*  
  
*You don't have to. But I did.*  
  
Akari spoke up. *Isn't that a little.......unethical?*  
  
The Professor laughed nervously. *You're right. It is. Sometimes I don't even know why I did it. Once, one of my old college 'buddies' got his hand on the formula and screwed things up. I kinda wondered for a bit............why did I do it? In a way, it was the biggest mistake I ever made. But then I look at my kids and think it's the best one I could possibly have made.*  
  
*So, either way, your kids got the strength without having to do it the old fashioned way,* Ryoga sighed. *I must admit. I envy them.*  
  
*Who wouldn't?*  
  
*Now, let me ask. Did you ever get rid of your curse?*  
  
*Nope. Even travelled to Jusenkyo once. Discovered that once you get a curse, it stays. Later, after learning more about genetics, I found out why. You see, the water is filled with little viruses that manipulate your DNA and create new viruses without destroying your cells. Each 'cursed' person has more than double the DNA of a normal person. What happens is, the virus provides you with an enzyme that allows the cell to quickly switch between the DNA for you, and the DNA for your other form, thus allowing you to change species, or um.........genders in my case.*  
  
*Heh. You're such a geek now. What do your kids think about all this?*  
  
*They don't even know.*  
  
*What? You're kidding!*  
  
*Nope. Remember that waterproof soap Shampoo had? It was a clever idea, but it has to be used daily and the company that made it charged a rediculous price. I bought a bar and reverse engineered the formula. If you want, I can make some for you.*  
  
*No kidding? I thought about that stuff once, but you're right, the price was rediculous. 20000 yen a bar? Bleh! I keep one around for special occasions and vacations, but I would appreciate the extra help just in case I get stuck in the weather.*  
  
*Hopefully you can find your mailbox without getting lost.*  
  
*Oh, well, Akari keeps a close eye on me these days. Life on the farm is great. Except when I change forms and the pigs start chasing me off their territory.*  
  
***  
  
Hiro stared at the girls as they floated effortlessly in the air.  
  
"Wow. You can fly!"  
  
"Yeah, we have superpowers," Blossom said. "We try not to use them around new people because sometimes it scares them if they've never heard of us before."  
  
"Whoa. I have a superpower too!" Hiro boasted.  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
"No really. Where is your bathroom?"  
  
The girls eyed each other, but shrugged and showed him the way. They watched as the kid got a paper cup, filled it with water, and dumped it on his head.  
  
"Whoa....." they said unanimously. After a few seconds, Bubbles called out..........  
  
"PIGGY! CUTE!"  
  
(To be continued...........) 


	2. Convenience

***  
Chapter 2  
Convenience  
***  
  
Note: I'll be honest, I will NOT have much time to work on this. Please do not fret if you do not see new chapters soon.  
  
Note 2: (Parenthesis denote spoken chinese.)  
  
"Wow! That's amazing!" Blossom said. "You can change shape?"  
  
The pig only grunted in answer as he pulled himself out of the mess of clothes on the floor.  
  
"Hey, think of what kind of moves we could do if we could change shape on a whim!" Buttercup said.   
  
The pig rolled his eyes, though the girls did not notice.  
  
"Can you turn into anything else?" Bubbles asked.  
  
The pig shook its head 'no'.  
  
"Aw, what a gyp!" Buttercup said. "Well, I guess it might be cool for spying on people."  
  
The pig grinned.  
  
"That doesn't mean you spy on us, comprendes?" Bubbles added, using the patented Powerpuff look of death. The pig gulped.  
  
"So, how do you change back?" Blossom asked.  
  
The pig dragged his clothes towards the bathtub and hopped in. From the outside of the shower curtain, the girls could hear the fawcet turning. The shadow of Hiro grew, and the fawcet turned again. A hand reached out of the shower curtain and grabbed the clothes. A few seconds later, Hiro jumped out.  
  
"Cold water to change, hot water to change back. Simple enough," Hiro said.   
  
***  
  
*So, what happened to everybody else?* the Professor asked.  
  
*Well, there's Shampoo. She's running the restaurant on her own now. She actually started helping out at the Tendo dojo. She met this guy, and she started playfully sparring with him. Then in a freak accident, she did an upper block at the exact wrong time and led the guy's foot right to her face. Suddenly, this ordinary guy in karate class found himself the new object of Shampoo's affection. It seemed he liked the attention a little more than you did. They were married a few years after you left. Mousse was pretty upset, as you can guess. He went back to China. I haven't heard from or about him in years. Cologne actually died about ten years ago, of old age. She lived a good life.*  
  
*Heh. Cologne always was quite a character. I'm only sorry I never got to say goodbye to her properly. How about Ukyo?*  
  
*She and Konatsu now run a chain of restaurants. Ukyo is in it for the business much more than Shampoo is. There's as many Ucchans in Japan as McDonalds now. As for Tsubasa, he ran off with some chick named Haruka and nobody ever saw him again.*  
  
*Hmm. Finally found a girl who wanted him, eh?* They all laughed.  
  
Then the Professor stood up. *Well, It's good to see you guys. It's funny Ryoga. After all our years of fighting, I feel like you and that old lady are the only ones who ever really looked out for me. I can't say how much I appreciate you coming here. Wasn't it expensive?*  
  
*Nabiki was involved. 'Nuff said.*  
  
*Heh. Memories. Well, since you're here, I might as well show you the lab. Would you like that?*  
  
*Sure, if you don't geek me to death.*  
  
***  
  
"This is the simulator! This is where we train for fighting bad guys," Buttercup happily announced as the four children entered the underground room.  
  
"Simulator?"  
  
"Yeah, here. We'll show you," Blossom said. "Buttercup, go in there and show him what you do."  
  
"Right on," she said, with a goofy, half-sarcastic salute as she entered the training room. Blossom fiddled with a few knobs. Bubbles snuck up to one of the controls and turned a little knob. Blossom looked back towards her, only finding Bubbles with an innocent look on her face.  
  
The simulation began.  
  
Hiro watched through the window as the sterile white room changed into a desert scene. Cactus, brush, and tumbleweeds lined the ground. Blossom scratched her head.  
  
"Um...........that wasn't the one I used!"  
  
Buttercup looked a bit confused herself. Nothing appeared to be happening. Just blank scenery. "Hey, Blossom! What gives?"  
  
"I don't know. Let me figure it out!"  
  
Buttercup just stood there, waiting for whatever was about to happen...............to happen. Suddenly, something zipped by her.  
  
"Fast as fast can be! You'll never catch me!" A voice yelled as it ran by as it slapped Buttercup in the back of the head.  
  
"What the heck?"   
  
Buttercup whirled around to see what appeared to be a VERY large rabbit................only it had antlers.   
  
"What's THIS?"  
  
"JACKALOPE!" Bubbles yelled, laughing at her prank. Blossom rolled her eyes. Hiro seemed a bit confused.  
  
"What is a Jackalope?"  
  
"Some fairytale creature. They don't exist."  
  
"How did you get a desert in that room?" Hiro looked through the window where Buttercup was firmly engaged in a fight with the Jackalope.  
  
"It's like a video game, only more real. It's not a real desert. Just an illusion."  
  
"Wow! Your dad is cool! All mine ever gave me was a nintendo. And it took him five months to bring it home because he couldn't find the house."  
  
"Your dad took five months find his own house?" Blossom gave Hiro a look that said 'You've got to be kidding me.'  
  
"He literally cannot find his way out of a paper bag. My dad came from a family that had a genetic disorder of the brain, which results in a very VERY bad sense of direction. Luckily, the gene is recessive, and my mom doesn't have it."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"Trust me, you will.........."  
  
***  
  
*And if you'll look through this microscope into the petre dish, you can watch the effect of this Jusendo water programmed with the DNA of an amoeba on some ordinary bacteria.*  
  
Bring! Bring!  
  
*Just a moment,* Ryoga said as he took a cell phone out of his pocket. Akari gave him a pondering look.  
  
*Yes? Really! Hey, good to hear from you. Yes. What? Are you serious? Actually, he's right here. You want to talk to him? Sure, hold on.*  
  
Ryoga handed the phone to the Professor. *It's for you.*  
  
The Professor eyed Ryoga curiously before taking the phone. *Hello?*  
  
*Hello. Is Mr. Saotome?*  
  
*Yes. Who is this?*  
  
*This Plum. You remember me?*  
  
*Plum? From Jusenkyo?*  
  
*Yes. I sorry to disturb you, honored guest, but I must ask favor. I am caretaker of Jusenkyo, but have many problems. Many report sightings of monsters in area.*  
  
*Monsters you say?*  
  
*Yes. But I saw shadow of monster. Not think it is monster. There legend that many centuries ago, Jusenkyo created by strange creatures. They not able to go home and use spring to change human. Recently, many sighting of UFO in area. I think they aliens. Want spring for something.*  
  
The Professor pondered this. Aliens were nothing unusual in Townsville for some reason. But in Jusenkyo? Now, this was something different.  
  
*Do the Mt. Pheonix people know anything?*  
  
*Have not asked. They keep to selves.*  
  
*So, do you know anything about the aliens?*  
  
*Not sure. Many secrets of Jusenkyo. You and Saffron destroy fawcett, but source of spring! Not sure what causes water to change things.*  
  
*Actually, I figured it out sometime ago. I know how Jusenkyo works. It's done by a virus, but it's such a crazy strain that I think it may have been created by something. A type of biotechnology.*  
  
*I not know what you say, but I need help. Monsters not attack, but local tribes restless. Not want people attack monsters and start fight. If aliens, may be dangerous. Local tribes not have good weapons. Need someone find and watch monsters. Keep people away.*  
  
*I understand. Actually, I might be able to help in some other way. I know someone who might actually be able to talk to the monsters, or aliens. I'll probably be there in a week.*  
  
*Thank you, honored guest.*  
  
The Professor heard a click as the phone hung up. He looked at Ryoga.  
  
*Looks like I'm going to China for a temporary change of jobs.*  
  
*Monsters, eh?*  
  
*Yep. Could be people imagining Bigfoot for all I know, but I might as well go. I haven't seen the place in awhile, and if there are monsters, I can log the new species. You'd be surprised how many monster visits we get over here.*  
  
*So, Mister 'haven't fought in years'. If there ARE monsters, what exactly do you plan on doing to them? Boring them to death with a biology lecture?* Ryoga teased.  
  
*Hey now, don't be mean. According to Plum, I'm not necessarily going to fight. Besides, I'm gonna take the kids with me. They might like the trip.*  
  
*Say WHAT? Are you CRAZY? You would take your kids THERE? Are we forgetting what happened to you when your father took you there?*  
  
*I'm not my dad, and this is NOT a training trip. Think of it like a vacation. I'll just make sure they stay away from the springs themselves. And either way, it's not like they can fall.*  
  
Ryoga slapped his forehead.  
  
*I know this is a bad idea.*  
  
***  
  
"Whoa, really?" all three girls said in unison.  
  
"That's right. We're going to China in one week."  
  
"Cool, China. So many great fighters come from there!" Buttercup said.  
  
"They have cute pandas!" Bubbles added.  
  
"What about school?" Blossom asked, a bit unsure.  
  
"Already taken care of," the Professor replied. "I've talked with Ms. Keene, and everything's okay with her. I just have to bring your assignments for the week with us."  
  
All three girls groaned. So much for vacation.  
  
"Now don't be that way. You can do your homework on the plane. It'll be a long trip anyway."  
  
"Plane? Why would we take a plane?"  
  
***  
  
*I hate planes, I hate planes, I hate planes...................*  
  
Ryoga panicked as the plane took off. As the plane lifted into the air, he screamed and jumped right out of his seat, breaking the seatbelt. He held onto the ceiling like a frightened cat. The Professor rolled his eyes while his children just stared.   
  
Hiro and Akari sat across the aisle. Ryoga at first had almost screamed when Akari suggested that they both come along. Then again, Jusenkyo couldn't do any more to them, right? Hiro had been born with the virus and Akari had gotten it when Hiro had been...............um..........conceived.  
  
Well, nobody had told the Professor that Akari was able to turn into a pig yet, but we don't need to tell him yet, right?  
  
***  
  
*Geez, Ryoga. You're such a wuss,* the Professor said.  
  
Ryoga went from scared to a bit irritated.  
  
*Look who's talking, man who's afraid of a little CAT?*  
  
The Professor had a confused look on his face. But it soon turned into a knowing and smug grin.  
  
*Now why would I be afraid of cats?*  
  
*Oh, come on, you know! The whole cat fist thing?*  
  
*Oh, that.* The Professor was using a sarcastic voice that his kids had hardly heard before. And Bubbles was the only one who understood the language he was using.  
  
"What are they talking about, Bubbles?"  
  
"Something about cats......."  
  
*I suppose you should know,* the Professor began, *that in college, while staying in the dorm, I heard a loud crying from a bush below. After several hours of the screaming, and the seeming ignorance from the other students, I went down to investigate. It was a kitten. Naturally, at the time, I screamed and ran off. But there were some things going through my head. The kitten was obviously helpless, and there wasn't much I could do about it unless I actually got the courage to pick it up. So, I walked slowly over there, sneaking up on it, all these mental images of being attacked by cats..........and then, it hit me. This tiny kitten with big eyes just staring at me, saying "I'm lost!". It just looked so innocent. It's eyes were pleading to me, as it was helpless and alone. All those times I'd been freaked out about cats, and this thing couldn't hurt me if it wanted to. I just fell over laughing. Anyway, I took the kitten in and kept it in my dorm............until the school found out and made me give the cat away.*  
  
Ryoga just stared.  
  
*You mean all that cat phobia and all you do to get rid of it is LOOK at the cat?*  
  
*I dunno what happened. Something just kind of snapped inside of me. I think it was pretty much the realization that the cat needed me, and I just HAD to face it. Then the whole idea that I was afraid of some little animal no bigger than my hand that was pleading for help..........it just struck me as funny. Then no more fear.*  
  
As this conversation went on, a few kids wore strange looks on their faces.  
  
"Bubbles? Do we WANT to know?"  
  
"Um..............no."  
  
***  
  
To be continued.............  
  
Expect the next chapter whenever I get the time for it................that may be awhile, folks. 


	3. Lost

***  
Chapter 3  
Lost  
***  
  
Sunlight was filtered through a glorious canopy. Flowers bloomed all over, while insects of every kind moved between them. The sounds of insects buzzing and birds chirping filled the atmosphere. Different noises pierced through the natural buzz of the forest. A group of seven people, three adults and four small children, slowly picked their way through the trees, shrubs, and ferns.  
  
"Why are we hiking again?" Buttercup asked. "Flying would be faster. We could carry the rest of you."  
  
The forest was thick. Incredibly so. There simply wasn't a lot of civilization out here. But there was SOME. And that's what the Professor was worried about.   
  
"There's some very paranoid groups of people out here, as well as others with some strange traditions. I don't want us to get involved in any fights with the locals," the Professor explained. "I don't know how they'd react to your abilities, and frankly, I don't want to. And with or without your powers, getting into a fight here could cause you some serious trouble."  
  
"So what? We could handle any fight, right?" Buttercup boasted. The Professor shook his head.  
  
"That's EXACTLY what I'm afraid of. Around here, winning is worse than losing."  
  
All three sisters exchanged curious glances. Why WERE they here, if not to fight? Or to protect something? Or maybe that was the whole idea. Maybe they were a secret weapon of some kind?  
  
"So, why did you bring us then?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Well, Blossom, I need you and Bubbles to help translate, since you both speak Chinese. You see, when I was your age, we were traveling around America for awhile. I learned English, Spanish, French, and Portuguese. Even picked up a little Navajo. Small children are known to learn languages extremely fast, especially when they travel often, so I had that advantage. Unfortunately, I didn't arrive in China until I was fifteen, so I wasn't able to learn as much at that point."  
  
That made sense. Blossom and Bubbles had done all of the talking at places like restaurants and markets.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Buttercup asked.  
  
The Professor turned around, a little unsure about the meaning of the question. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Why am I here?" she asked. The Professor stopped dead in his tracks. Her face showed something. It was a question. A hopeful look in her eyes asked him, "I'm special too, right? Don't you need me? Why am I here if you don't?"  
  
It was something the Professor had been pondering for some time. Both Blossom and Bubbles had developed powers that Buttercup simply didn't have. Bubbles could translate any language after only hearing a few words, Blossom had her ice breath, and was well on her way of learning several extra languages of her own. As for Buttercup, fighting was her life. She was a quick thinker, making up an answer as she went along. The Professor had taught her some of the wonderous moves he'd learned from Cologne, and she'd learned them twice as fast as he had done. But there was a problem here. He'd just told them that they were NOT here to fight. She probably felt useless..........  
  
"Well, the people around here are the ones who invented some of the moves I taught you. I figured if we passed by any of the local tribes, they may be willing to do some teaching. You never know what will come in handy when we get home."  
  
This had the desired effect. Buttercup's attention was now directed at what seemed like an upcoming gift. But there was something about the whole situation that still bothered the Professor...  
  
The afternoon eventually became night, and the group settled down into a small clearing to camp for the night.  
  
***  
  
The forest, previously lit with gold and green light, was now dark. Sounds of insects were now even more apparent.   
  
Something moved in the darkness.  
  
A creature.   
  
Its shadow looked almost like that of a centaur, but was double the size of your average horse. Protruding from its torso, it had four arms, each of which ended in cat-like retractable claws. And rather than hooves, it ran on four, almost human-like feet, with long, webbed toes. Its head was rather large and was shaped like that of a cow, and it's soft yellow eyes glowed in the dark. Its expression was one of pure curiosity as it crept up to a darkened campsite.   
  
It sensed something. Power mostly. It could tell, by telepathy or whatever power it had, that four of the sleeping people at the campsite were affected by the gene-altering properties of Jusenkyo's virus. But the three remaining humans were affected by something it did not comprehend or understand. It sensed incredible power from them. It also sensed in the genetic material of these humans, that the ability to create a wonderous metabolic enzyme was there. One that extracted untold amounts of energy from waste left behind from cells.   
  
It snuck closer to the campsite, making very little sound. It's giant, clawed hand reached to open a flap of a tent. Three human children slept inside, unaware of what was happening. The creature reached to gently pick one of them up.   
  
Holding the child allowed the creature to sense so much more. The child was truly pure, and unaffected by the virus of Jusenkyo in any way.   
  
The child stirred, suddenly aware that she was no longer comfortably nested in her sleeping bag. She opened her eyes to gaze upward at the creature that held her, but before she could react in any other way, one of the claws dug into her shoulder. Her eyes slowly closed as her body became completely limp.  
  
The creature slid quietly away into the night. It came upon a clearing. Bamboo poles stuck up into the sky, and pools of water were scattered around the ground. Jusenkyo.  
  
Known to few, one of the pools was a blank. A doorway to the heart of Jusendo, into which this creature would enter, carrying its new subject of study. But the creature suddenly realized that it and the girl were not alone. It barely dodged an arrow that suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the dark.  
  
"Put the child down!" yelled a young Chinese Amazon. She had seen the creature moving in the night, and had run after it to investigate. Once she learned that it was carrying a small child, she bravely chased the creature, thinking that the child might be one of her tribe. It was an unsettlingly common occurance these days for people to be abducted by these creatures, and later found paralyzed out in the woods. The paralysis, which was the result of these creatures' venom, would last several days, allowing the victim only the ability to breathe. After that, recovery slowly came, and the victim would speak of being poked and prodded as if they were the subject of some kind of experiment.  
  
The woman pulled another arrow and fired again. Once again the creature dodged, but the child slipped from its hands into one of the pools. The creature then dove into the blank pool. Its subject of study now tainted, it had no reason to try to keep the girl. It would go after one of the other pure humans later. Someday, it would learn what this new breed of human was all about, but not today.  
  
The woman ran to the pool in which the girl had fallen. Grabbing a conveniently placed net that had been left by the pools for when people fell in by accident, she fished a tiny body from the pool.   
  
The girl was now a small kitten, no bigger than the Amazon's hand. The tiny kitten coughed weakly, trying desperately to breathe.   
  
The Amazon felt a bit uncomfortable. She certainly hoped that when the child's family was found, that they wouldn't give her grief for not saving the child from falling in. Technically, if she'd left the situation alone, the child would most likely have come back unharmed. But she had done all she could. Cradling the kitten, she began the trek back to the Amazon village. Tomorrow, she would announce what had happened, and try to find the girl's family.  
  
***  
  
The entire situation was frightening.  
  
One moment, Buttercup was asleep. The next, she was awake, cradled by some strange creature. Then, the creature had pierced her skin with something, and suddenly she was too weak to move. She could barely even breathe. She tried desperately to take a deeper breath, but all she was strong enough to take in were small amounts of air.   
  
And that wasn't the end of it. After what sounded like a small scuffle, she felt herself falling. Then it was water all around, and a strange feeling overwhelmed her. She was...........different. Her body just didn't feel right. There were parts she didn't remember......was that an extra leg? Or a tail?   
  
She tried holding her breath, but her body cried out for air. Somehow though, she held on. She could go without air for awhile if she had to, thanks to her superpowers, but it wasn't exactly comfortable.  
  
She didn't know how long she was in the water, but something caught her and lifted her out. She gratefully took in what air she could. She then felt herself being carried away.   
  
It could have been minutes, or hours. But she could hear a door opening and closing. She was placed on something hard and cold, and then once again, the water came. Warm water this time. She felt the change again as she became human again. She felt the muscles and bones in her body grow and slide back into their normal places.  
  
She remembered Hiro's demonstration back home.   
  
"Oh no....." she thought to herself.   
  
After the change, she felt a towel being wrapped around her as somebody dried her off. She was then dressed and placed in a soft bed.   
  
She couldn't sleep though. So many thoughts were running through her head. Why was she so weak? What happened? And how did she fall into the pool?  
  
She heard a phone being dialed. A voice she didn't recognize spoke a language she couldn't understand. After a short while, the person hung up.  
  
For hours, she layed there, awake, uncomfortable, and unable to move. Thoughts ran through her head over and over. Eventually, she fell asleep.   
  
***  
  
The campsite was a panic.  
  
Blossom and Bubbles had woken that morning to find their sister gone. There was no trace of her, anywhere. The Professor spent the day pacing the floor, hoping she'd turn up somewhere, hoping she'd come back to the camp.  
  
But she never came.  
  
By noon, Blossom and Bubbles were crying, and Hiro just nervously kept to himself. Akari tried to assure the others, but she was as worried as the rest. Ryoga's face was that of a person pondering. He practiced katas at the side of the campground, under the watchful eyes of his family to make sure he didn't accidentally take a wrong step and end up 100 miles away.   
  
About 3:00 in the afternoon, Ryoga's cell phone rang. It was Plum. She reported that there was another sighting of a creature last night, and there was a rumor that an Amazon woman had rescued a child from it.  
  
Ryoga didn't waste any time. He got all the information he could about the amazon village. Phone calls were made to various places. Finally, he was able to get the number he needed.  
  
***  
  
(I heard about the child, and I think I know who she may be,) said an aged woman as she entered the Amazon's house later that afternoon. (How is she?)  
  
(Ah, Elder Powder! Welcome! It's amazing. She's actually fighting the poison, and she's able to move a little. She was trying to speak earlier, but I think she only speaks English. How are we going to find her family?)  
  
(Wait. You say she can move after THAT?)  
  
(Yes, I even watched the creature paralyze her. I can assure you that it has only been a little over a day since the incident.)  
  
(And she only speaks English. Then it's true. She is the daughter of Saotome.)  
  
(Saotome?)  
  
(I guess you could say he's an old friend of the tribe. Was a close friend of Cologne at one time, and he defeated Saffron when he attacked Jusenkyo. He was coming here to help with the monster situation. Where is she?)  
  
(She's upstairs, in the guest room. I was hoping, maybe you can help her?)  
  
(If you're wondering if I can stop the poison, then no. I cannot. It must run its course. If you want to help her, you can give her fluids. This will help her body filter the poison out. On the other hand, I do know English. I'll talk to her and see what I can find out.)  
  
(Um, Powder, I've been wondering. She fell in Jusenkyo while I was trying to save her. I'm a bit nervous. I mean, If I'd let the monster go, it never would have happened. Did I do the right thing?)  
  
(What are you thinking Razor? You would rather subject a child to be tortured by some strange creature with an over-active sense of curiosity? She is probably better off this way. Besides, the wisest people never really think of Jusenkyo as a curse. You really need to have more confidence in yourself.)  
  
***  
  
It felt like she was lifting a skyscraper, but it was a relief. She was finally sitting up.  
  
She didn't know why it was taking so much effort to move, but it had gotten a little easier during the last night.   
  
She looked down at herself. She was wearing some thick pajamas.  
  
She was being cared for by a Chinese woman she didn't recognize. The woman spoke no English at all. Because of the woman's vocal tone, Buttercup was aware that the woman was trying to calm her, but it just wasn't working. She was lost, vulnerable, and afraid.   
  
She had to lay back down as her head began to spin. She heard footsteps.  
  
The spinning slowed, and she opened her eyes to see an old woman standing over her.   
  
"Hello, child. What is your name?"  
  
Buttercup's eyes opened wide in surprise. The woman was actually speaking English?  
  
"Buttercup."  
  
"How pretty. My name is Powder. I'm just here to check on you, since you're going to be staying here a few days. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Um, okay. I'm a bit dizzy. Why can't I move much?"  
  
"Some creatures have been spotted around Jusenkyo lately. They are known to have a paralyzing venom. It usually takes a few days to wear off. But you seem to be resistant for some reason, so that may be shorter."  
  
"Where am I? Where's the Professor?"  
  
"You are in the village of Joketsuzoku. Your family is on their way. They didn't have any idea where you were until I recieved a phone call from them. You were rescued from one of the aforementioned creatures two nights ago."  
  
"Ugh, I can't believe it beat me so easy. It had me before I could even move."  
  
The old woman paused for a moment, with a look of understanding on her face. "You thought you would fight it? Are you here on a training mission?"  
  
"Sort of. My dad was actually sent here to find out about some monster sightings. He said that some people might be willing to train me though."  
  
The old woman smiled.  
  
"We'll talk about that later, when your father arrives. In the meantime, you need to rest. Razor will bring you something to drink. Since you're able to move a little, you should drink as many fluids as you can to help flush out the poison. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."  
  
The old woman left the room. Razor followed.  
  
***  
  
Many sighs of relief were heard as Ryoga hung up the phone, and confirmed that Buttercup was found.  
  
"I can't believe I let this happen," the Professor said. "How was she captured so easily?"  
  
"Well, if Plum's idea is correct, and we're dealing with aliens here, then who knows?" Ryoga replied. "Don't blame yourself."  
  
The Professor still looked nervous. This creature had snuck into their campsite and abducted one of his children without being noticed at all. Now he was having second thoughts on bringing his girls. Blossom and Bubbles, both looking afraid, had climbed into his arms. Whether for protection, or to protect their father, Ryoga wasn't sure. He looked up to Akari, who had been hugging Hiro tightly since morning, when they'd found Buttercup missing.  
  
The general realization was that the Powerpuff Girls, strong as they were, were not prepared for whatever it was lurking in this forest.  
  
The Professor sighed. Blossom and Bubbles climbed out of his lap to let him stand.  
  
"Alright, let's go. We're almost to Jusenkyo, if we keep going we'll be at the amazon village before nightfall."  
  
"Um, Professor?" Blossom asked.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"Can't we just fly?"  
  
There was silence. The Professor gave Blossom a thoughtful look. Now that they knew what they were dealing with, maybe she was right. Still, the locals would most likely mistake them for the Pheonix tribe. They would run away, attack, or worse. Or what if the Pheonix people saw them? The last thing he needed was for his girls to get into a fight with the Amazons or the Pheonix people. Still, if they'd just flown in the first place, would this even have happened?  
  
Blossom, not getting a response, thought the Professor was angry with her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, you're right. Blossom, I need you to carry me and Ryoga. Bubbles, you're carrying Akari and Hiro."  
  
He sat down with a map.   
  
"Okay, we're actually pretty close to Jusenkyo, so when you're up in the air, you'll see a bunch of small pools of water. We're avoiding those for now. What you're looking for is a flat-topped mountain. Just north of the mountain, you'll see some fields of crops. There should be a small farming-town in the middle. That's where we're headed."  
  
A creature watched from the bushes as two streaks of light shot over the sky. Now the other specimens were too heavily guarded. It was a mistake to allow the first to go. But now was not the time. It dissappeared into the forest, to consider possible other ways of learning about these strangely powerful human children..........  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
